The Indiana University Arthritis Center (IUMPAC) consists of four components: Biomedical Research, Education, Community/Health Services Research (C/HSR) components, and Administration Unit. Major biomedical research interests include cartilage biology, pathogenesis of osteoarthritis (OA), amyloidosis, immune tolerance, synovial biology, and effects of lymphokines on muscle. New Developmental/Feasibility studies relate to the above areas and to: exercise effects in fibromyalgia, hydraulics of subchondral bone, oncogenes in autoimmunity, factors modifying the efficacy of intra-articular steroids, the natural history of osteonecrosis, as revealed by nuclear magnetic imaging, and development of an arthrosonographic instrument to measure thickness and other properties of joint cartilage. The Education Component is concerned with training of Fellows, house staff, and medical and allied health professions (AHP) students. It includes outreach programs to train community physicians and AHPs in diagnosis and treatment of arthritis. Pediatric rheumatology receives particular attention. New projects deal with effects of professional education and interdisciplinary networking on care of elderly patients with arthritis; use of standardized patient observers in education of physicians and dentists about temporomandibular joint syndromes; effects on outcomes of increased participation of the arthritis patient in outpatient visits; effectiveness of group education programs; and computer-assisted instruction to modify inappropriate use of allopurinol. The C/HSR Component works with community agencies in programs to improve the well-being of clients with arthritis. New C/HSR projects deal with the effects of enhanced social support on outcomes in patients with OA; determinants and consequences of "dropping out" of treatment by a rheumatologist; effects of juvenile arthritis on cognitive development and patient/family adaptation; effects of the physician's specialty on charges and outcomes in patients with OA; effects of home care for patients with rheumatoid arthritis; and the relationship of type of surgery to costs of care and health outcomes in elderly patients with hip fracture.